yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Mặt sau lá bài
Mặt sau lá bài là phần mặt ngược phía sau của lá bài Yu-Gi-Oh!. Các mặt sau dưới đây đã xuất hiện trong nhiều media của Yu-Gi-Oh!. Anime và manga Back-JP-Manga.png | Manga Back-Anime-Toei.png | Original anime Back-Anime-Toei-2.png | Original anime Back-Anime-DM.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters through Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Japanese) and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (English dub, starting from episode 9 ending at 25). Back-Anime-2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL season 1 (episodes 1–8 in the dub) Back-Anime-ZX-Wood.png | Wooden cards of the Duel Sanctuary in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL seasons 2–6 and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Back-Anime-ZX.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL seasons 2–6 and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (stylization) Back-ZX-Site.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL site on Tv Tokyo ActionCardBacking.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Action Cards ActionCardBackingManga.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Action Cards (manga) Bandai Back-Bandai.png | Bandai cards TCG và OCG Back-JP.png | Japanese OCG cards Back-AE.png | Asian-English OCG cards Back-KR.png | Korean OCG cards Back-EN.png | TCG cards ObelisktheTormentor-GBI-AE-Back.png | Obelisk the Tormentor SlifertheSkyDragon-GBI-AE-Back.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon TheWingedDragonofRa-GBI-AE-Back.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Back-WCPS2007.png | "Get Your Game On!" card offered at WC07 tournament SummonedSkull-SDY-EN-C-UE-Sample-Back.jpg | "Summoned Skull" from the first Starter Deck: Yugi in the TCG DuelistIDCard-2000-JP-C-Back.png | "Duelist ID Card" from Asian Tournament Promos: 2000 Khác Back-GBS1.png StrategyCard-Back-EN.png | Original Strategy Cards StrategyCardDPYG-Back-EN.png | Duelist Pack: Yugi Strategy Cards StrategyCard-DP12-KR-Back.png | Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo Strategy Cards Korean OCG Video Games BackVG-DOR.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses BackVG-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul BackVG-FMR-EN.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories MillenniumItemCardVG-FMR-Backing.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Millennium Item Cards Back-GX04-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 BackVG-TF04-EN-MysticalCardsofLight.png | Card backing in the artwork of "Mystical Cards of Light" from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 '' Back-TF-EN-VG.png | Card backing of a card on the field from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5 and 6 '' BackVG-WC09-JP-Title.png | Card backing shown on the title screen of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator BackVG-WC11-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Back-BAM-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM in the Deck Back-BAM-EN-VG-Field.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM on the field Back-DA-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena Ghi chú * The Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses card backing makes an appearance on sleeves sold during the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's era with "1996 KAZUKI TAKAHASHI" written close to the bottom. * In the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when a king card is shown to introduce Jack Atlas, the back of the card is the one used in the card game. * This back is also shown in the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! when Joey fought against Espa Roba when Roba thought that Joey can't activate two Graceful Dice in the same turn. * You can also see this back in the duel between Yugi and the Rare Hunter that used Exodia in the card "Lightforce Sword". * This back was used on the card game and was altered with the Konami logo and the Yu-Gi-Oh! logo that differs between OCG cards and TCG cards. * Starting with Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the card backings begin to more closely resemble the OCG/TCG backing, as opposed to the simplified design used in earlier series (it was not present in the dub after episode 8 as they still used the old back design until episode 25). The second design introduced during the World Duel Carnival somewhat resemble the Xyz Monster summoning portal. * Through some of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL episodes 25 and onward, some scenes have cards with the old backing.